Pouches comprising detergent compositions and/or liquid compositions have been made in the past with porous water-insoluble fibrous wall materials. These water-insoluble fibrous wall materials were coated with a water-soluble composition that dissolves to release the pouch's contents through the pores of the water-insoluble fibrous wall materials rather than the pouch literally rupturing open (for example degrading, dissolving, and/or breaking apart) during use to release its contents. Further, use of such water-insoluble wall materials without the coating could lead to premature loss of the pouch's contents through the open pores of the water-insoluble fibrous wall materials.
One problem with such known pouches is the water-insolubility of their fibrous wall materials, which results in the fibrous wall material remaining after use. The remaining water-insoluble fibrous wall material can attach to whatever articles are being cleaned making use of the pouches an unpleasant experience for consumers. Also, a pouch's water-insoluble fibrous wall material presents a disposal problem or task after its use as it needs to be discarded in a solid waste stream.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a pouch made from a water-soluble fibrous wall material and methods for making same. Further, there exists a need for a pouch made from a water-soluble fibrous wall material and methods for making same wherein the pouch exhibits a rapid release of its contents under conditions of intended use. Further yet, there exists a need for a pouch made from a water-soluble fibrous wall material and methods for making the same that does not compromise the containment of materials and particulate matter within the pouch during distribution and handling. There also exists a need for a pouch made from an apertured, water-soluble fibrous wall material and methods for making same where there is containment of materials and particulate matter from the pouch during distribution and handling. Lastly, there is a need for a pouch made from a water-soluble fibrous wall material and methods for making same that provides for release of fragrances and scents during storage and use of the pouches.